


A Discovery

by WadaFics



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), ferdibert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadaFics/pseuds/WadaFics
Summary: When cleaning through their estate, Ferdinand accidentally discovers an engagement ring hiding within Hubert's  personal things. What starts as giddy excitement turns into gradual impatience as Hubert has yet to ask him the big question! Ferdinand decides he must begin to drop hints to convince Hubert to propose already!
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 26
Kudos: 73





	A Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends~ Have some fluff that I wrote for a cutie pie!  
> This was written for [ Dinosaurs ](https://twitter.com/Chupiicho) on Twitter! They were very sweet and supportive of me, and they provided such an adorable prompt for a fic!  
> I hope you guys enjoy some humorous and cheesy shenagains<3

Descending down into his partner’s private study was not an act that Ferdinand tried to commit often. He respected his privacy, and he knew that the only secrets he kept from him were those of danger related to the security of Fodlan. However, there were occasional times where he would need to make his way down to their bottom floor cellar in order to locate a missing item. On one of his rare evenings free from several meetings or travel, Ferdinand tries to tidy up his shared estate with Hubert. He knew that the both of them had a nasty habit of stealing away priceless cups from various tea sets when working in each of their personal quarters.

Hence, Ferdinand had been on a mission to locate one cup from a lovely set he had been gifted from Petra about a year back for his birthday. Unable to find it lying upon either of their desks in their separate offices, he had decided to venture into the basement of the estate where Hubert would fiddle with his elixir and poison crafting. Even with the war having been officially over for two years now, there would never be complete peace. So, Hubert would keep himself busy with his concocting of different mixtures for his interrogations. The room was lined with gray stones, lit by a few candle-fueled lanterns upon the walls, and it had a large array of shelves lined with glass bottles, unlabeled boxes, herbs, plants, and other strange ingredients galore.

Hubert also had various counters of work space, many covered in books and scribbled recipes on parchment. It was somehow organized and chaotic at the same time. A sense of order was surely there, but only for the man himself. Thus, Ferdinand began to look around the counters with little luck in finding the cup. His eyes scan over the large shelves, trying to find the intricately hand painted cup in the midst of all the chaos. Just as his eyes hover over to the second wall of shelves, he can see the handle sticking out in a clump of glass bottles.

“Aha! There you are!” Ferdinand exclaims to himself, going over to gently reach for the handle, which was on far too high of a shelf in his opinion. He didn’t understand how the mage didn’t break glass all the time having to reach so high for his vials.

However, as his fingers grasped the handle, he was eye level with a stack of boxes. He happens to notice that one is a bit different from the rest. Among the variety of wooden boxes, he notices a smaller one that is wrapped in a darkly tanned leather. His curiosity gets the better of him, so he reaches forward and takes it from the shelf. His eyes grow wide as the dimensions of the box are so tiny, as if perfect for hiding in an inner pocket of a gentleman’s coat. He sets the cup down on one of the counters and pries open the box with heavy suspicion.

A gasp leaves his throat as he is greeted with an **immaculate ring of silver** with a less than modest gem of emerald. He rubs at his eyes as if he were dreaming and trying to wipe out the remaining grogginess, but the sight remains the same. A sparkling ring sits within the velvet box, waiting to be offered to a deserving hand. The color even reminds him of his lover’s eyes, a deep green that causes his heart to _swoon_ when held within its gaze. He resists the urge to pull it out and try it on, as he has already gone too far by stealing a peek at it.

Shutting it tight, he quickly stuffs it back with the other boxes to hide any evidence that it had been tampered with. He collects the cup and quickly makes his way back up the stairs, heading towards the kitchen to return the lost cup so it could be washed before future use. Yet, as he sets the cup to join a basin of heated, soap filled water and other delicate cups and saucers, he cannot stop staring at his left hand. He brushed off a bit of soap with a towel, beaming as he imagined the sight of the ring upon his finger. It would look marvelous! He just knew it would suit him perfectly!

It felt surreal. His beloved Hubert wanted to _propose_ to him! He had his fair share of fantasies about this moment since he was a child. Ferdinand had been dreaming of having a suitor ask for his hand for marriage ever since his mother read him the first story about a beautiful commoner maiden being whisked away into nobility when a prince asked for her hand in marriage. The thought of being so treasured that another person wanted to devote their very life to him sounded incredibly romantic.

Although, he had also thought of doing the deed himself. In fact, he had figured he would be the one to ask for Hubert’s eternal partnership, mainly because the mage was not a man of tradition. So this discovery was a great surprise for him, knowing Hubert loved him so much he was willing to go through such _saccharine customs_ for his happiness. He felt overjoyed, buzzing with glee as he skipped down the hall. He stopped and glanced at a painted portrait of the two of them that he had commissioned after the announcement of their official courtship at the end of the war.

Approaching the painting, he sighs and reaches to touch the image of Hubert, wondering how long until the fated question will pop up. Ferdinand knew he would have to try hard not to spill his knowledge of the ring, but it couldn’t be that hard. After all, a few days of silence was very feasible.

How difficult could it possibly be?

* * *

A week passes without a hint of a proposal from Hubert. While Ferdinand is slightly disappointed, he does not feel too disheartened. The week had been quite packed with work for Hubert. He had been wrapping up the aftermath of locating a spy within the Prime Minister’s education reform council, and so his hands had been very full of tying up and torturing said individual for intel in one of the cells underneath Enbarr’s streets. Along with his daily duties as Edelgard’s vassal and Minister of the Imperial Household, Ferdinand knew Hubert had little time for leisure. He struggles to get him to go to bed at a decent hour, let alone take time for tea in the afternoon as promised twice a week.

But then a second week passes, and Ferdinand starts to feel antsy. He does not understand why Hubert has yet to make his move. Was he planning something extremely extravagant and time consuming? It did not seem like his style, but maybe that was the point. If his darling partner wished to take a note from his own taste, perhaps he was attempting to strike the perfect setting and time. The thought of Hubert wanting a gaudy display of his devotion seemed unlikely, unless he was planning it to please Ferdinand’s past youthful desires for a profoundly embellished proposal.

The third week goes by without a peep, and Ferdinand has gone from tender worrying to agitated impatience. What was taking Hubert so long? Did he _forget_ that he had the ring? Had he changed his mind and chickened out from going forward with his plan? Ferdinand was praying that he was not doubting their relationship. He had not given any signs of growing cold feet in their daily lives. They had their occasional dates across Enbarr, he provided little gifts and acts of service to show his affection, they bickered lovingly in and out of meetings, and Ferdinand was very satisfied with the state of their sex life. So, what was the hold up?

Then, when **an entire moon** had come and gone, Ferdinand knew he had to take matters into his own hands. His heart couldn't take waiting in the darkness like this.

His plan was simple enough. In the midst of their daily affairs, Ferdinand would find times to offer hints at the fact he would eagerly accept Hubert as a husband. Whatever Hubert’s reason was for not going forward with his proposal, it would be soothed by Ferdinand’s affirmations that he adored the mage from the bottom of his heart. He was determined to be engaged by the end of this month! They had a date out to the opera Dorothea was performing in the final week, and he felt it would be a lovely celebratory evening out.

Later that week, Ferdinand had convinced Hubert to go out on a ride with him in the evening. While tending to the horses was not a preferred pastime for Hubert, he did have a soft spot for riding in fair weather with Ferdinand. It had grown on him with time, as the feeling of riding together on a single horse with his lover was more _charming_ than he'd ever admit out loud.

Without delay, the two saddled up on Ferdinand’s favorite horse, who went by the name Honey for her golden brown color. They rose past the city limits, finding tranquility in the outskirts passed the capitol, enjoying the un-pathed land that the nearby forest provided. Hubert found himself gripping onto the redhead’s waist as he led them through the woods, enjoying the shade of the trees and the breeze that blew through both of their hair when they picked up speed. Even with his hair pulled up in a ponytail, it still brushed against Hubert’s face when he would race forward, beckoning Honey to sprint faster and faster.

But Hubert enjoys the moment. Ferdinand’s hair smells sweeter than a meadow full of flowers, and he looked like an angel every time the sun peeked through the leaves on the tree branches. He was _luminous_ , _dazzling_ with a **halo around his head.** The sound of the hooves trotting across the ground and the warm laughter of his lover was prettier than any aria he’s ever had the privilege of listening to. Though, such an opinion could never be whispered to Dorothea.

When they slow down and stop by a small pond for Honey to drink her fill of water before returning back to the city, Ferdinand decides to allude to his desires for marriage. He glances up at the sky, studying the mix of yellows, reds, and oranges upon the horizon.

“Is this not a beautiful way to end your evening?” Ferdinand asks, beaming over at Hubert.

“Ah, indeed. It is rather pleasant to get out of the city for some time.” Hubert answers, tugging at his gloves to keep them snug upon his hands.

“I am glad you agree! I remember struggling to get you out of your quarters to just enter the gardens. Now look at you! Riding outside of the city walls on horseback? How _curious_!”

“Oh hush. You exaggerate.” He rolls his eyes, taking his gaze off of the majestic view of his partner to gander at the sky he was focusing on.

Silence falls between them, and Ferdinand can hear his approaching footsteps. He does not break his concentration though, instead allowing Hubert to settle beside him. A warm hand sits on his lower back, and he feels at peace. He leans into the touch, wishing that this could be the moment. That he would ask for his hand right here and now. So, he lays it on thick.

“I know you all call me _dramatic_ , but humor me.” He meets his eyes and curls his lips into a smile towards him before turning back to the cloudless sky. “Does this not...set a **certain mood**? As if there could never be a **better time** of day?”

“Hm? I...I am not certain what you are referring to, Ferdinand. Care to explain further?”

“Of course. It is simply... _ah_ , so **pleasant**. The weather is warm but not unbearable. The air is fresh. There is no loud noise of a bustling town. The lake reflects the sun in its final moments, and the sunset itself? It is _magical_. Some may even say **romantic**.”

Looking to him once more, Hubert is eyeing the sky with a blank expression. Though he does scrunch his nose in thought for a brief moment before offering his reply to the poetics Ferdinand has just recited next to him.

“....Yes.” He nods once. “You are right. This sunset is romantic. I am glad to share it with you.”

He leans over to kiss his cheek, and Ferdinand feels his heart swell in his chest. As he leans his head on his shoulder, knowing they must return soon before it’s too dark for riding. He hopes his message comes through.

**_…_ **

Alas, despite his best efforts, Hubert goes **another whole seven days** without revealing the ring.

It surely wasn’t from a lack of trying from Ferdinand. The dedicated Prime Minister was still moving forward with his plan to persuade his lover to pop the question. Another direct attempt was made when Ferdinand was walking along with Edelgard, informing her of the progress that had been made on a recent trade treaty he had been working upon. The two had shared a pleasant tea and discussed matters in her office, and now they were heading down the outer halls that surrounded the palace.

Ferdinand had struck up a casual conversation with her, catching up on matters that were unrelated to business. He knew she appreciated having a chance to be seen as more than just the emperor. Which, as Ferdinand saw himself as her equal and friend, he had no problem with dropping formalities for friendly chatter. Although, as the two were discussing some of her upcoming plans with her own wedding, he caught the sight of Hubert exiting a room and walking towards their direction.

“I have been dreading finding a dress for the ceremony. I do not really see myself as a person meant to wear white.” Edelgard comments, a hand reaching to play with a strand of her hair by her ear.

“Nonsense!” Ferdinand retorts and clears his throat. “White is a wonderful color for you, Edelgard. Plus, I am certain Dorothea would be **THRILLED** to see you in a **WHITE WEDDING DRESS** for the big event.”

His emphasis and raised volume startles the woman, until she notices Hubert farther down the hall. He did not seem too phased by the ruckus, although he did lift his head curiously from the papers in his hands. Having a rather large clue as to what game Ferdinand was trying to play right now with his strange antics.

“Oh? I am not so sure. Dorothea may want to wear white, and if that is the case, I would wear black.” She then raises her brow at Ferdinand as he keeps glancing towards Hubert as they are getting closer with each step. “What about you, Ferdinand? Would you want to wear a **WHITE SUIT** on your own **WEDDING** in the future?”

“Ah! I might!” Ferdinand grinned, feeling grateful that she was willing to play along. “I am not partial either. I could wear a **WHITE OR BLACK SUIT.** In fact, all that matters is that I get to have a **HEART-WARMING WEDDING** with all my friends and my **BETROTHED**.”

The pair crosses paths with Hubert, who stops in his tracks to greet them. He offers a bow towards Edelgard, hand across his chest. Then, he nods to Ferdinand with the _hint of a smile_ upon his lips. It’s such a simple greeting, and yet it causes Ferdinand to feel like there are butterflies sinking into his gut and fluttering inside of it. He raises his hand up in a wave, his own face wearing its naturally bright and cheery grin.

“Good evening, Your Majesty and Ferdinand. I take it that you are complete with your afternoon meeting?” Hubert asks, straightening the files in his hands.

“Why, yes we are.” Edelgard answers. “I was about to depart to prepare for my dinner plans tonight.”

“Mhm, and I was kindly walking alongside until reaching the stables, since it is in the same direction for part of the way.” Ferdinand adds, eyeing the papers stacked in his partner’s hands. “Are you still on task, dear?”

“Afraid so.” Hubert’s gloves fingers tap against the parchment. “I will try to finish before nightfall, but no promises.”

“You two do not have any engagements this evening?” Edelgard questions, prodding for more information.

“No, I have much work to finish.” He sighs.

“We have our set days for shared meals or tea. That way he can plan accordingly to _not miss_ them.” Ferdinand explains Hubert's lack of detail.

“That does sound like the only way to keep him from canceling or missing dates. I struggle to get him to have lunch with me.” Edelgard jests, to which Hubert opens his mouth to apologize, but gets no chance as she continues. “Do not attempt to argue, Hubert.”

“... _Hmmph_.”

“Anyways, this speaking of plans reminds me I must discuss with Dorothea her wishes for live music at our **wedding** in the spring, tonight at dinner. I must be quick to get changed, so I’ll wish you farewell for the evening.” She nods to them, then walks forward, leaving them behind to awkwardly stare at each other.

Now alone, Ferdinand reaches forward to touch Hubert’s cheek, making the man blush and look aside.

“I should be on my way as well.” Hubert says, flickering his eyes back towards him. “If I want to avoid a future _scolding_ when I slip into bed far too late for your liking.”

“Oh, you tease.” Ferdinand groans, moving his finger down to his chin and yanking him forward. “You act as if it’s so horrid that I look out for your poor sleep schedule.”

A chuckle leaves Hubert’s throat, and he tilts his head to brush their noses together. He brings his papers up like a shield from the open side of the hall, blocking anyone nearby from spotting them. He leans forward and smirks, nearly tasting his words.

“The only horrid thing is when I come to bed late and you have taken up the **entire mattress**.”

A gasp is heard but then quieted as Ferdinand’s lips are sealed with a kiss. Hubert pecks his lips a few times in a row, taking advantage of his papers to keep any guards or friends walking by from catching them. He liked kissing Ferdinand in public, since it showed his status as his lover, but he disliked the _teasing_ that came with it from others.

Pulling back from his lips, he slips the papers under his arm and enjoys the blush on his lover’s face.

“Keep the bed warm for me.” He grins.

“Maybe.”

Despite the tease, Ferdinand watches as Hubert excuses himself, and he feels foolish for losing track of his mission. He had a feeling he would need another approach soon.

**_…_ **

Time does not seem to be on Ferdinand’s side, as the lovesick cavalier suffers from gradually growing **impatience**.

Tonight was a true test of his strength, as he had nearly crumbled to the urge to confess his knowledge about the ring multiple times. He felt like a ticking time bomb, and one little thing was going to set him off into a massive explosion. For now, he keeps it bottled up, but his hints were becoming far more _blatant_ as time went on. It was no different this evening, as Ferdinand was working steadily in his office, a cup of tea still steaming upon his desk.

Hearing a knock at his door, he lifts his head and glances over.

“Ferdinand, may I step in for a moment?” Hubert speaks loud enough to be heard through the door.

“Yes, come inside.” Ferdinand answers, lifting his cup up to his lips.

Hubert opens the door, closing it behind him for privacy sake. He then takes in the beautiful view of Ferdinand behind his cup, looking as lovely as ever. He had his hair up in a bun while working in their personal estate, and it looked very cute upon him. Though, he might have been biased. Hubert adored any styling that Ferdinand wished to try with his hair. He seemed a bit nervous though, as he did not immediately greet him with a kiss, and instead hovered by the front of the desk.

“What do I owe the pleasure of your visit this afternoon, darling?” The redhead smiles up at him, though wears a inquisitive look. “I thought you would still be, _ahh_ , dealing with your... **personal business** at this hour.”

“I am not yet finished with my duties for this evening.” He sighs, moving a little closer when Ferdinand curls a finger to urge him closer to his side of his chair. “In fact, I may have to work late tonight. _Again_.”

“You never bring me good news, do you?” Ferdinand huffs, reaching to grab a hold of his coat and pulling him down to be face to face with him.

“Apologies, I know I have been absent this week. I will make it up with the opera in a few days.” He assures his lover, pressing a kiss to his cheek, then his nose, and then his other cheek. It earns him warm laughter and a kiss in return on his lips, tender and delicate.

“I believe you, but…” Ferdinand trails off with a pout.

“But..?”

“I know you did not come here to tell me that alone. You could have sent a messenger. What did you want to ask of me?” Ferdinand says, moving to caress his cheek and hold it within his hand.

“Ah, right. To the point then. I know you hate when I ask this of you, but please, I will be busy all evening with interrogations. But I had an evening tea and needlework session with Bernadetta this evening, and I hate to leave her alone. Would you be able to take my place? Just this once?”

Ferdinand takes a second to consider his options. He did not mind the idea of spending a few of his evening hours with Bernadetta, as she was such a kind and enjoyable person to be around. Especially in the comfort of her own own home, Ferdinand knew embroidering by a fire with warm tea and stories was a fabulous time. His major issue was with Hubert _canceling_ on the poor woman, and last minute at that. He hated to be a backup when Bernadetta had likely been anticipating his visit for a few days now.

“Well, you know how I feel about being told last minute about these switch ups, but…” He flutters his lashes and traces his sharp jawline. “You know I would say _yes_ to **ANYTHING** you asked me to do. I long to support you, remember?”

“O-Oh! Thank you. I am in your debt as ever.” Hubert presses another kiss to his lips, feeling the press of a smile as they share a couple pecks before he pulls himself back and stands up straight again. “I will have a messenger send a letter informing Bernadetta of the switch so she is not surprised by your presence.”

“Mmhm, I can think of a few ways you could repay me…” Ferdinand says, giving a small glance to his rear, disappointed it is covered by his cape.

“Anything within my capabilities and it’s yours. Say the word.” Hubert reminds him, heading towards the door. “I will see you later tonight. Do _not_ wait up for me.”

Ferdinand rolls his eyes. He would do just that, having a bath ready for when he returned from a long, demanding evening with Enbarr’s underground cells. Any person would need the comforting touch of a lover and the warmth of a hot bath and personal attention to clear their minds from such soul draining acts. Ferdinand provided just that, no matter how much his partner fussed.

When the hours passed and Ferdinand was tasked with visiting Bernadetta, he had a grand time. Her apple-cinnamon tea blend was quite delicious, and listening to her stories from a recent trip to Brigid with Petra was very entertaining. He was able to really unwind after a long day, turning his stress into some decent needle work. His design wasn’t as neat or intricate as Bernadetta’s but he would still likely offer it as a gift to Hubert when it was complete.

* * *

At long last, the night of the opera had arrived, and Ferdinand was bursting with anticipation. He had gone all out with his wardrobe for the occasion. He wanted to look his best, even if they would be secluded from other guests in a theatre box. It was the greeting and farewells where his impression would be stamped on the eyes and minds of other patrons of the theatre.

Hence, he was wearing a new coat that he had gotten sewn, embellished, and fitted recently. It was his first time wearing it out, and he was eager to see how others would react. Though, the opinion he cared for the most was his partner’s. He knew Hubert would claim he liked him in anything he wore, and he believed him, but he also knew the man would have _preferences_. So, a tight fitting maroon and silver coat with matching trousers was likely to be a hit. He was certain red was a favorite shade of his dear Hubert.

As he stood in front of the mirror, glancing at the braid in his hair and looking through the jewelry he had sorted out from his box, he could hear Hubert entering the room. He notices in the reflection that he was dressed in all black as always, though he did wear a brooch gifted to him by Bernadetta, as well as a navy blue handkerchief in one of his pockets that he had given him. He was tugging at his gloves, approaching Ferdinand from behind until he smiled at him in the mirror.

“Are you almost finished? We would not wish to be late.” He asks, admiring his reflection.

“Ah, yes. I was trying to decide on what ring best _accentuates_ this outfit.” Ferdinand replies, looking at the small collection he has. Most are gifts, and one was a family heirloom that had been passed down to the head of the Aegir estate. “None of them seem right.”

“Is that so? I do not wear much jewelry with my use of gloves.”

“Fair point.” He cannot help but wonder if he would be more willing to have his hands be bare if he did have a wedding band to wear upon his finger. “It’s a shame though that I do not have _anything worthy_ for tonight. Hmm,...perhaps I should _invest_ in **more rings**. What do you think?”

“If it makes you happier, then yes.” Hubert shrugs, moving to take one of his hands. He brings it closer, pressing a kiss over the knuckles. “But you do not need so many adornments. You shine without them.”

Ferdinand mentally curses in his head as his heart nearly stops. There were times Hubert took him by surprise with his **tenderness**. He blushes as he watches Hubert kiss his hand, making him lose his purpose. He was supposed to be convincing the other man to get down on one knee by now, but his clever little hints are muted in that moment. He slowly pulls his hand back, closing up the jewelry box and going with no rings.

“You convinced me.” He laments, offering his arms for Hubert to slip his own around it. “We should be off then. One must be punctual!”

The two men leave together to take a nice, long walk along Enbarr’s streets. It was fair enough weather that evening that they did not need to fetch a carriage. Besides, being ogled by strangers on the street was a bit of fun for Ferdinand. He enjoyed showing off the fact he was very happily taken with Hubert holding onto his arm. He made sure to keep close at his side during the stroll, squeezing his forearm and blathering about any little thing that caught his attention. His excitable behavior was well treasured by Hubert, as it was his main source of entertainment on dates like this. He found joy and amusement in seeing Ferdinand having a magnificent time at the opera or anywhere.

Upon arrival at the theatre, the two were the center of attention for many of the other patrons. Nobles and commoners alike both were _enraptured_ by the sight of the imperial couple. Ever since they had announced their courtship officially to the public, the people on Adrestia were, oddly enough, incredibly supportive. Of course, there were those who were jealous that Ferdinand’s hand was being taken by a man of such brooding stature, but that was a minority compared to the masses who loved anything about them. They were some of the hottest gossip, and people liked to follow the news of their relationship closely, since it was so pure and romantic.

Hubert wished he was better with these sorts of events. He mainly offered shallow greetings and words, allowing Ferdinand to lead in their discussions before the show. Being in the middle of the crowd in the large, lavishly decorated lobby was not where Hubert shined. He mainly focused upon the excessive décor of chandeliers and paintings across the walls, voices echoing up towards the high ceilings.

Yet, the idle chatter came to a close as it was nearly time to raise the curtains. Ferdinand and Hubert headed up to their private box, taking seats. Hubert gave a quick scan over his eyes, then deemed it safe enough to let some of his nerves down. However, he kept on light alert, despite how he gazes downwards towards the stage as a single light centers on the stage and the music begins to play from the orchestra below.

The opera itself was magnificent. Ferdinand was _bewildered_ by every second of it. The elaborate costumes and makeup, the intricately painted backdrops, and the soul revitalizing vocals of the players were all impressing the Prime Minister greatly. He hung on the edge of his seat, adoring every single second. He especially appreciated when Dorothea would be upon the stage, dazzling the hearts of everyone in the crowd. Even Hubert, who was moderately invested in the story, had to admit that Dorothea had a talent that none of the other players could replicate.

During the second half of the show, Ferdinand was so touched by the emotional display of the characters that he had to lean on Hubert for support. His eyes were watery as their hands stayed clasped together throughout the climatic moments of the opera. When he feared for the lives of the players, he held his breath and squeezed tightly onto Hubert’s gloved hand. In return, Hubert would rub his thumb over his knuckles, turning to watch the way his eyes glittered with unshed tears. While years ago he may have mocked such emotions, he admired how Ferdinand allowed himself to be vulnerable when the time was right. After all, there was time to be firm and logical, and time to be soft and emotional.

By the end of the evening, Ferdinand was standing with the rest of the crowd, clapping along to show his deep appreciation. Hubert joined him, as he had a well enough time, even if he wasn’t as touched by the program. Still, he would attend dozens of these shows, if only to watch how Ferdinand would react with such sincere emotion. Though, he did wish to head back to their home. His energy for the day after socializing for work in the morning and now with the large crowds at the theatre was becoming quite low. He wanted a good rest, and a chance to cuddle into Ferdinand for many hours.

Eventually, the pair does manage to leave the show. They do have to get through large crowds and almost get stopped along the way a few times for questions, but Hubert is able to slip their way out undetected and towards the backstreets of Enbarr for a quieter walk home. He still held onto Ferdinand, though this time their hands and fingers were interlocked. While they would have liked to speak with Dorothea to congratulate her, they knew from past experiences, it was nearly _impossible_ to get a hold of her, as she was the star and would be swamped all evening. Hence, the pair would greet her for breakfast the next morning, along with Edelgard.

So, the couple walks pleasantly along the cobblestone streets, nearing one of the beautiful marble fountains that had been put in in the last year. Ferdinand finds himself stopping, glancing over at the waters. He sees a few coins within it, all holding **precious wishes**. He feels the urge to make his own, as tonight’s show only fueled the fire within his heart even hotter.

“Do you happen to have a gold coin on you, Hubert?” He asks, turning to him again.

“I believe so.” He reaches into his inner pockets, pulling out a tiny satchel and placing one coin onto the palm of Ferdinand’s hand. “There. Are you going to make a wish?”

“Yes.” He rubs over the coin with his fingers, feeling its little ridges and bumps.

“Care to enlighten me about it?” Hubert watches as Ferdinand holds the coin close to his chest before tossing it with a soft plop into the water.

“Heh,...it will not come true if I do that, besides…” He watches the way the water ripples from the splash. “...I have been _attempting_ to tell you countless times.”

Hubert blinks at the response, looking worriedly at his lover. He knew he was not always the best partner, but he tried his best to be observant and attentive to the needs and desires of Ferdinand. Hearing that he had been blindly ignoring a wish of his has him **frazzled**. Frowning, he approaches him and reaches to touch his shoulder, but Ferdinand quickly shifts away from the touch.

“Ferdinand, please,...if I have done something to cause you harm, do tell me.”

“But...I-I cannot say it!” He bites down on his lip, eyes still watching the way the water drops down the fountain. He knows he shouldn’t tell him and ruin the surprise he’s likely planning, but he couldn’t go on another day like this.

“Why not?” Hubert sounds more concerned by the second, reaching again and grabbing a hold of his wrist. He pulls him closer, keeping the grip loose enough if he wishes to break apart.

“Because!...’Cause...y-you-” Ferdinand groans loudly and stomps his foot down. He hates to act like a child, but he cannot contain these bottled up feelings any more. He reaches and grabs him by his collar, shaking and dragging him over to press their foreheads together.

“A-Ahh, darling...” Hubert gasps when he is yanked forward, feeling overwhelmed by the _ferocity_ that is pouring out of his lover.

**“BECAUSE I SAW THE YOUR STUPID, PRETTY RING HIDING BETWEEN YOUR POISONS OVER TWO MOONS AGO, AND YOU HAVE YET TO ASK ME!”**

Ferdinand has to catch his breath after nearly screaming that. He had been holding it back for so long, and now his chest felt like it had a weight lifted. He loosens his grip, but doesn’t let go yet of Hubert’s shirt. He does, however, pull back from his face, as a rush of shame and embarrassment starts to swell inside of him. He had truly lost all of his composure to behave in such a manner, but it was _freeing_ , too.

A few strands of hair had fallen out of place, but Ferdinand merely blows them out of his eyes. He is nervous that Hubert has yet to say anything, especially when his face was rather pale, looking as if he had seen a ghost. His eyes were also averted from him, and his lips were pressed in a thin line, looking at a loss for words. His tongue darts to wet his lips before finally speaking in a whisper.

“You...found the engagement ring in my personal study?” He asks, no hint of anger or malice. In fact, his tone was rather aloof and hard to pinpoint.

“ _Erm_ ,...yes, I-I did. Not on purpose! I promise!” Ferdinand interjects, letting go off his collar and taking a step back. “...I was simply cleaning and stumbled upon it.”

“I see…” He sighs and his face begins to flourish with pink across his cheeks. “...and you have known about this for nearly two moons?”

Ferdinand nods slowly, eyes glued to how Hubert awkwardly shuffles in place, coughing into his hand as his face continues to grow redder. He seems rather **distraught** over this news, searching for a way to explain himself. Yet, he keeps biting on his lip and furrowing his brows in thought with no words to follow.

“Hubert, why have you been delaying for so long? I..I do not wish to force your hand, but….I worry you perhaps have _second thoughts_ about the two of us. About being...m-married.” Ferdinand hangs his head low, dejected as he speaks. While it was all fun and games to try and get Hubert to take a hint, he knew deep down he was **insecure**. He didn’t want to assume the worst; that his lover was uninterested in sharing their lives together.

Quickly, Hubert sputters and feels weak in the knees. He bends upon both at his feet, reaching to press a hand over his heart and bowing his head in shame. He had failed as a partner, causing his sweet Ferdinand to ever doubt his affection or intentions. While part of him wanted to be upset at his snooping, that could wait until a later date. First, he needed to apologize and express himself clearly and concise.

“Forgive me, Ferdinand. I have caused you unnecessary grief. I only was waiting because...I-I was trying to plan the **perfect proposal**. Every time I got close to the perfect plan, I would toss it aside after finding some minor flaw in it. I attempted getting advice from various sources, but nothing seemed...well, good enough for you.”

“Hubert-”

“Wait, please.” He looks up at him, reaching forward to offer his hand and grabbing Ferdinand’s as he stays kneeling. “You deserve a flawless proposal. I know you must want something big and elaborate, and I wanted to offer that to you. It’s a special moment to many, and I wanted it to be for you, but...I was a fool, and I have failed so poorly.”

As he starts to slip his hand away, Ferdinand grips it tighter. He huffs as Hubert speaks like he has been _defeated_. He has to resist the urge to shake him again, feeling his blood burning up from all the miscommunication. He pulls him back to his feet, causing them to stumble back. Luckily, Ferdinand catches them on the side of the fountain before grabbing him by the cheeks and plopping a forceful kiss onto his mouth. He had heard more than enough of his apologies, and he had a pretty clear idea of the misunderstandings that had occurred between them.

It takes a moment, but Hubert does return the kiss and closes his eyes. He moves to press his hands against Ferdinand’s chest, feeling the strong muscles that lie beneath. He has to lean upon him, or else he fears he may faint from the abundance of _fuzzy, lightheaded feelings_ in his heart and body. It was far from any of the meticulous plans he had been crafting, but it felt much more unique. A story that no one else would dare replicate, unlike other cliché methods of proposal.

Pulling back from his lips, Ferdinand flutters his lashes and sighs dreamily. He had to clear up one last thing before he would leave tonight **satisfied**.

“You are an idiot, and I love you, Hubert.”

“Excuse me-”

“ _Shh_.” He kisses him again, and the mage cools off his pinch of annoyance as he savors his lover's soft lips. “I would **never** refuse you. I have been dying to hear you ask me,...so please, say it.”

“Now?! But, I do not even have the ring on me. It would be-” Hubert’s voice raises an octave, looking stunned at the suggestion.

“Yes, right here, right now. You can place the ring later when we get home. I just need to hear it.” He begs him, holding out his hand.

“O-Oh! Alright!” Hubert gets back down on one knee, taking the other’s hand. He looks back up at him, clearing his throat one more time as he tries to find the words. All these weeks of preparing, and yet he felt _speechless_ before him in the moment. Ferdinand could truly never let him have anything go according to plan.

“Ferdinand, I may be poor at courting, and I know I will still bicker with you until my last breath, but...would you do me the honor of staying by my side until death claims me? You complete me. With your incessant charm and compassionate heart, I have fallen utterly in love with you. I want to dedicate my days to spending them with you. I find myself being a better man because of you. So, I must clearly ask. Will you marry me, Ferdinand von Aegir?”

Ferdinand has begun crying at this point, trying to blink the tears away in a futile manner. To finally see Hubert below at his feet, bent on one knee and asking to be his life partner, he feels **fulfilled**. It has been a grueling task, but he had finally reached the happy ending he desired. He was about to be **engaged** with the love of his life, just as soon as he answered his question.

“Yes, I will! Of course, I will Hubert!” He cheers, sniffling as Hubert kisses upon his ring finger. He could not slide the ring upon his hand yet, but he would as soon as they returned home. The poor ring had been sitting and collecting dust for far too long in its box.

Hubert stands back up, placing one more kiss on his lips. It is short and sweet, but Ferdinand feels like he could pass out all the same. He leans against Hubert’s chest and lets out a chuckle. How tonight ended this way, he was unsure, but he was excited to be an _engaged man._

“You have given me the highest honor, Ferdinand.” Hubert says as he pulls back from their soft kisses. He slips his arm around him, ready to lead him back towards their estate. “Shall we head back so I can finish the proposal?”

Ferdinand takes in a sharp breath, feeling like he was in a dream.

“Yes, now hurry. I cannot wait to _show it off_ at breakfast in the morning.” He grinned, earning him a chuckle and blush from his fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed, please do leave a comment/kudos! I highly appreciate the support ; w ;  
> This was planned as a drabble,...but I had a lot of fun with it LOL <3  
> I know it might seem a little fast, but I wanted it to be a snapshot of memories, so nothing too detailed haha
> 
> Anyways! Thanks for reading >w< Catch me on Twitter [ @MahouMiss ](https://twitter.com/MahouMiss)


End file.
